


Arrow short story Collection

by Eternal_Olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity-fandom
Genre: F/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Olicity/pseuds/Eternal_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of short stories ft our fave Arrow characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their owners i'm just playing with them for a while
> 
> No copyright infringment intended.
> 
> This is my first Arrow fic, I Have no beta so all mistakes are my own, sorry xx

Oliver signed his name on the small gift tag and attached it to the small blue box, he smiled, Imagining her face when she opened it. It was their two year wedding anniversay, two years since he stood in front of family and friends and Married his best friend. His phone buzzed with a message, he grinned seeing her name and picture on the screen. He read the message 'When are you coming home, I miss you' he quickly typed back that he was on his way and would be there soon. As he put the small box in his pocket he thought back to when he finally let himself accept that he was completely in love with Felicty Smoak.

The door to the foundry flew open and he raced down the stairs, Felicity in his arms, her blood soaking through his shirt. They had all fought, and Slade had been defeated but not without cost. he carefully laid her on the table cursing the cold steel. He had wanted to take her to the hospital even if that ment risking being dicovered as the arrow but she had refused and insisted on being taken back the the lair. Diggle and Sara both worked on Felicity as Oliver stood helpless watching. He and Sara had called quits on their relationship a few days earlier and decided they where better off as friends and team mates than lovers. After what felt like hours Diggle and sara had managed to stablise Felicity. but she was still unconcious .The others left to go upstairs to verdant and give Oliver some space but be close enough if they they were needed. He sat next to the gurney holding Felicity's hand, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that had formed. Then he looked at her and saw everything he wanted, he saw his future and although he had known it from the first moment he had met her he finally let himself admit that he was in love with her.

It had been 3 years since that night and it had taken Oliver 2 more months to tell Felicity how he felt, he had wanted to wait till she was healed. Now he would join her to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. 

Felicity hadn't wanted to go out to celebrate, she wanted a quiet night in with just Oliver. She lay in his arms, her blonde curls spread over his shoulder. She ran her fingers across his chest 'so i've been thinking, we should redecorate the spare bedroom' she said quietly 'OK' he said curiously 'what did you have in mind' she smiled against his chest 'I was thinking maybe green, with a white crib' she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. He rolled her until they were both lying on their sides facing each other 'are you' he said, not able to get the words out in case he was wrong and his hopes got crushed, she bit her lip and nodded and to Oliver it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he rolled her on to her back before placing his hand on her stomach, looking into her eyes 'I love you Felicty Meghan Queen' he said and kissed her lovingly, as long as he had her in his life he knew he was blessed.


	2. Only Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of short stories ft our fave Arrow characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to their owners i'm just playing with them for a while
> 
> No copyright infringment intended.

Oliver sat at the kitchen table, the morning paper spread out in front of him as he drank a cup of coffee. He tried to read the story on the front page but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't concentrate.  
Felicity walked into the kitchen and poured coffee into the travel mug on the counter. She looked at Oliver, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out what he could be thinking about, he had a look of nervousness about him and in the four months they had been roommates she had gotten used to Oliver's moods and expressions but today she couldn't figure it out.  
'Oliver,' she asked and he looked up.  
'Sorry,' he said smiling, 'I was just thinking.'   
She smiled back at him.   
'It must have been about something very important, you looked like you were a million miles away,' she said as she tightened the lid on the coffee mug, before looking at her watch.   
'I have to go, see you tonight, Chinese food and a Breaking Bad Marathon,' she said as she walks over to the coat rack and takes down her pink light weight coat.  
'Um actually,' he replied, it was now or never, 'I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat.'   
'Sure,’ she said smiling, ‘Big Belly Burger around sevenish, do you want to call the rest of the team or do you want me to do it on my lunch break?’ 

 

Oliver looked at her for a second and mentally kicked himself. That had not gone the way he had hoped.   
'I was thinking just us, and somewhere a bit more private and quiet than Big Belly Burger.’ 

 

Felicity looked at him, not sure if she was reading the situation right.  
'Just us?' she asked and he nodded.   
'Just us,' he took a deep breath. 'Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'  
Time stopped and for a second he though she was going to say no, she did that head tilt that always made him smile. 'You mean a date? A date-date? Like an actual date?' 

He couldn't stop the smile on his face growing. 'Yeah, an actual date.’ 

 

She smiled slightly. 'I'd love to,' she replied and he released the breath he had been holding.   
'Ok then,' she said, ‘I better get going, if I want to finish work on time and get home to make myself look pretty if we're going to be spending the night together, I mean not spending the night together but spending the night ..3..2..1.'   
He smiled at her.   
'Felicity, you are beautiful, you do not need to make yourself look pretty, you always are to me.'   
She smiled at him.  
'I'll see you tonight then,' she said and walked out the door, waiting until the door was closed before silently squeeing to herself.  
As the door clicked shut Oliver took a seat at the table and chuckled to himself, only Felicity Smoak could turn a one-time charming Billionaire playboy into a nervous wreck.


End file.
